Everyone Does Desert
by gibergabber
Summary: "Open your Gryffindor, and I'll Slytherin to your Chamber of Secrets. You can Ravenclaw down my back while I Huffle your Puff, and together Baby, we'll make Hogwarts"


**Alright you maggots, before you read this; it is **_**not**_** a romance between Harry and Draco. It`s actually about my friend and mine's , who fall in love with Harry and Draco. Before you leave this story in disgust at our trickery, perhaps you should take the time to read at least the first chapter. And if you decide to leave me a flame, that's cool because Mickey and I are writing this story, not for you guys (though it would be nice), but because we want to.**

Lilly was sure James would be out for a while, but just to make sure, she cast a few extra protection charms. Suddenly, a knock came at the door, and Lily opened it to find Voldemort. Before Lilly could say hello, Voldemort had let himself in and started to press his greedy mouth against hers.

She responded immediately, opening her mouth to let him deepen the kiss. He quickly broke away, and grabbed her hand to drag her to her and James' bedroom.

She opened her Gryffindor, and he Slytherined to her chamber of secrets, he huffled her puff, and she ravenclaw down his back.

"We're going to have twins out of this, I've decided. And when we do, I'll take one of them for myself. James will never know she existed." Lilly just nodded. She was still getting over the fact that the dark lord just helped her make Hogwarts.

The sound of the front door slamming interrupted them from their slight conversation. Without a goodbye Voldemort disapperated. Lilly quickly undid all the charms just as James started to climb the stairs. Lilly then realised she was still naked. "Shit" she thought as she ran for the shower.

"Can I come in?" James asked

"Uh yeah sure…" Lilly quickly said as James hopped in the shower with her. They started to repeat the act that Lilly had done with Voldemort only minutes earlier.

Meanwhile, across the town of London, Molly Weasley was sitting at a bar, drinking away the day's worries. Fred and George had switched their brother, Percy's foot powder for itching powder, and Charlie and Bill had helped them do it. It had taken the Weasleys a very long time to clean up after the mischievous twins.

Molly Weasley couldn't take it anymore! The twins were going crazy, and Bill and Charlie only encouraged them! The only good one was Percy, but he was so anti-social that it was almost an illness! So here she was, at a bar, in the middle of the night, drinking alone, trying to forget the day.

"Fire whiskey" Molly glanced uninterestedly at the man who had just come. She did a double take! It couldn't be him! He had died thousands of years ago! But she was so drunk, that for all she knew it was Dumbledore. Still, he looked a lot like him, and she decided to test her theories.

"Helllloooooo sir! I knoowww this is going to sound craaaazy, but you look alooooot like someone I know. What's your name?" she slurred at him. He looked at her and seeing that she posed no threat, decided to answer.

"My name is Godric Gryffindor" her hypothesis was correct. She stared at him open mouthed, before blurting out:

"But you're supposed to be dead!" several people in the bar looked at her in mild amusement. "You died like, a thousand years ago! What are you doing here? Whaaaat! Tell me, tell me tell-"she would have continued to rant, had his hand not covered her mouth.

"Look lady, I don't know who you are, but somehow, you know who I am. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone." Molly muttered incoherently into his hand. He sighed in relief, and took his hand back.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here! Tell me!" He sighed again, and told her to follow him. Molly eagerly went with him.

"You know, when I was in Hogwarts, I always had the teeniest crush on you… I know that that sounds a little bit odd, considering that I never met you, and you had been dead for ages, but still! Just your name sounded sexy to me!" She gushed when they were outside.

Neither Molly, nor mister Gryffindor, nor anyone else, could tell you exactly what happened after that. All that Molly knew was that she had woken up in a hotel room, alone, with a note. She never did find out what Godric Gryffindor was doing in the future, at a bar in London.

16 years later…

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I just got my school letter! But… I thought that we were expelled from Horsesnot, so what the hell is this?!" Exclaimed Anna Gryffindor.

"What? Let me see that!" Michelle Potter, Anna's sister, yelled back. The girls started a major battle over the letter, before a tall, masculine woman with pale blonde hair, came over and plucked it out of their hands.

"Dears, just because you got expelled doesn't mean that you don't have to go to school! This school, Hogwarts, is the finest in all of England! You've had your names down for it since you were born!" the girls exchanged an incredulous look with each other, before bursting out laughing.

"Mom, you mean to tell us that we've had our names down for a _magic _schoolin _England_ since we were born?" said Anna, somehow managing to get the words out over her laughter. Michelle tried to add a comment too, but she was laughing so hard that she almost started choking.

"Well, it was 13 years ago now, that I adopted you guys from England. Anna, your mother's name was Molly Weasley. She told me that she loved you very much, but thought it best that she sent you here to live with me instead. Michelle your parents died when you were just a baby."

"Yeah, mom, we know. You told us this like, forever ago! And no one knows who my dad is, right?" Anna said.

"That's right sweetie… well I have some news for you…" Their mother looked at both of her girls, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sending you both back to England." The girls were both so surprised that they burst out laughing.

"Oh, mom! What a funny joke! I haven't laughed so much since that party with Janine! Wow mom! Who knew you were so silly!" Michelle said. At the look on their mother's face, they both sobered up.

"Honey, I'm serious. Anna, you're going to live with your mom and your siblings. Michelle, you're moving in with your aunt and uncle and your twin brother, Harry." The two girls nodded their heads, not sure what to think.

"When do you we leave?" asked Anna.

"You leave tomorrow morning. Guys, go to your rooms and pack. There'll be a car to pick you up in the morning." The two girls nodded their heads and trudged up the stairs to their shared room.

"I told you that we shouldn't have tried that new spell on the toilets! That must've been why were expelled!" Yelled Anna.

"No, we only got detention for that… it must have been when we let a dragon into our charms room." Michelle responded.

"Maybe when we made an ice rink out of the halls?" Anna asked.

"No, they never found out that was us… maybe when we enchanted the suits of armour to challenge people to battles?" Michelle thought.

"Um… no that can't be it either; Everyone thought that that was hilarious! I've got it! They knew that it us who burned down all of the herbology greenhouses!"

"Or maybe that we slip a mouse into the headmaster's tea on the first day of every year?"

"I've got it!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh! Oh! What, what? Oh! I think I know too!" Michelle yelled back.

"It was all of that stuff together!" they said at the same time. They grinned and high fived.

"Well, I suppose that we should pack now, right?" Michelle finally said.

"Yeah" Anna agreed.

The two girls started to pack everything, not knowing when they would return. Somehow, everything managed to fit. They only ran into a little bit of trouble when Anna tried to fit her entire bed into her trunk ('you never know where you're going to find a bed this soft!').

When they were finally all packed (and Michelle had dissuaded Anna from packing her bed, along with several other pieces of furniture), the two tired girls plopped onto their beds and fell asleep, their minds filled with images of the families that they were about to meet.

**Hope that you guys liked it as much as we liked writing it! More Anna Gryffindor and Michelle Potter later! Jah!**


End file.
